


The Death Of Alya (SHORT ONE-SHOT)

by Hetalian_Baker_Geek



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: I was listening to a song and was inspired, Idk why its sad, Judge if you want IDC, Suicide, don't ask why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6240379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalian_Baker_Geek/pseuds/Hetalian_Baker_Geek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette hasn't been answering her calls. Her family are shutting her out. Nino broke up with her. Ladybug yelled at her, and the Ladyblog was shut down. Chloe found every little thing she could about Alya, and Alya stopped trying to defend herself. Chloe Finally got to her. She makes a decision, and climbs the Eiffel tower. WHat happens if she jumps?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Death Of Alya (SHORT ONE-SHOT)

Alya looked down, and felt her feet leave the sturdy metal of the Eiffel tower as she closed her eyes. She felt the wind in her hair, as if telling her that it was the stupid choice, and trying to stop her, but in the end failing. She gave a small smile, as she looked down and saw Marinette looking horrorstruck. "Good bye Marinette" she said to herself, and let it get engulfed in the wind. Before she knew it, she was dead. 

Marinette looked down at her eagle sprawled body with horror. She let out her sobs and let herself fall to her knees, against the motionless body of her bff. *Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap!* Was what she heard as someone came over to her. She didn't look up to who it was. She didn't care. She wasn't going to let anyone take her away from Alya. From their happy memories. "oh my god." Said the voice, who sounded like Adrien Agreste, in a sort of whisper. "Marinette, come on." He said, with sympathy in his voice, as he grabbed her armpit, and began to lift her off the ground. "No." She said between sobs. She didn't want to move. She struggled as she felt him lift her off the ground, and over his shoulder. She began pounding the model's back as hard as she could. "Let me go! Let me go!!!! Alya!!!!!! ALYA!!!!!!" MArinette begin screaming. When no response came though, she began to cry into the blond's shoulder. He rubbed her back. 

He carried her home, and only put her down when they got to her bed. He sat down on her lounge. His heart hurt as he watched the raven haired girl cry. He went over to her and hugged her. She quickly returned it, and began to cry into his shoulder. When it died down a little Marinette finally spoke. "It's all my fault...." SHe said to him, as she buried her face in his shoulder. It was warm and she didn't want to leave. He was rubbing her back, but stopped abruptly and held her out at arms length, to look into her eyes. He was angry, and he looked at her with anger. "Don't EVER say it's your fault." He said as she looked him in the eyes. "SHE chose to climb the eiffel tower and jump off by herself. You didn't do anything wrong. It's not your fault."

She didn't argue and just went back to crying in his shoulder. He was there the whole time. She was very grateful. He even skipped school for her on monday to comfort her. She promised she would repay him. 

* * *

 

That night Ladybug and Chat Noir met at the Louvre to stay away from the 'incident'. Ladybug looked sad today and he didn't know why. "Ladybug." She looked up at him. "I think I know who you are." She sat down and nodded as to tell him to continue. "Marinette." She nodded sadly and replied with "I was wondering when you would find out Adrien" She said with a horse voice. (ONE SHOT)

 


End file.
